Exiles of the Stars - V2
by Sigma-del-Prisium
Summary: One is forced to leave their homeworld to escape extinction at hands of their creations. Now, they are forced to venture into the great unknown to find salvation for what remains of their people. They will meet their fellow exiles who are forced to leave their own and can never go back for they have nothing to return to. Home is where the Heart is. Home is a state of Mind.
1. Chapter 1

This is the re-write of the first chapter so there will be plenty of similarities with the first version but there are some changes I made. You could skip this one since the changes are a bit minor.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**3****rd**** Month – 13****th**** Day – 2448 Galactic Standard Year (GSY)**

**[Uncharted Space] – Nostrea Expanse**

It's been nine weeks since they've left the tribulations of known space, for nine weeks they've endured the long journey that took them beyond the frontier, and for nine weeks they've endured the sudden loneliness they experienced in this empty void.

Their mission is to find a safe haven for which their people can finally live in peace, and away from the rest of the galaxy that had shunned them since their exile from their homeworld. But the journey is beginning to take its toll upon inhabitants of the Fleet.

**Quarian Cruiser **_**Teraana**_

Tala'Reem watched the blue shit tunnel through the bridge's main screen, above the flight control station at front, as she sat on the command seat. A hologram projector is set on a pedestal before which is currently projecting a small projection of the ship along with various texts and numbers of information at the sides. Standing beside it is Cmdr. Kael'Mar, the executive officer of the _Teraana_, watching the readings on a holo-screen.

_I hope this is all worth it._ Tala solemnly thought as she continued watching the blue shift tunnel on the main screen.

"Captain, we're about to drop out of FTL in less than one minute." The navigator at the flight control station reported. Tala nodded at the announcement and gestured at Kael who nodded back. He then activated the ship's intercom before speaking.

"_Attention, all crew… We're about to drop out of FTL… Prepare for deceleration."_ He then closed intercom and grabbed the handle bars beside at the pedestal in preparation for FTL deceleration.

"Dropping us out of FTL." The pilot announced. He began the deceleration procedure while calling out commands. "Re-directing thrust vectors… Reversing drive core polarity…"

The ship's superstructure began to shudder a bit as the blue shift tunnel slowly ceased and reveal a yellow star at far distance. The ship then stopped shuddering as they finished dropping out of FTL. Around them, tens of thousands of ships of the Migrant Fleet dropped out of FTL with weak white flashes of Cherenkov radiation.

"FTL drop complete." The pilot announced.

"Engineering, what's the status of the ship?" Tala called out to the engineering station.

"Fuel capacity is down to 30 percent, Captain." One of the two quarians at the engineering station reported. "The drive core has 74 percent saturation charge. We're going to need to discharge the core soon before leaving the system."

"Heat sinks reaching 70% capacity… Extending radiator panels…" The other quarian reported as he inputted commands into the holo-interface. Muffled whirring can then be heard as the holo-projector showed six large panels extending from the ship's hull, three at the top and three at the bottom. A loud thud then reverberated as the clamps locked the panels in place. "

"Send out the condition reports to Admiral Raan." Tala said to Mari'Kara, the communications officer, who then nodded and performed the task.

"Message is sent, Captain." Mari reported as she finished sending the report. She then looked into the other messages displayed on her holo-screen. "The other ships are reporting similar conditions."

"It looks like we're going to stop here for at least a day, Captain." Kael told Tala as checked the telemetry readings, passed by the sensors station, at one of the side consoles of the holo-pedestal. "The system has two gas giants we can use."

Tala nodded as she replied. "I agree and the admirals likely already saw them. We will soon be getting new orders from Admiral Raan."

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

Beautiful auroras blanketed a large part of the skyline of a large moon, orbiting a gas giant beyond, as ribbons of rainbow lights surrounded the thousands of ships that are discharging their drive cores. At a far distance, the rest of the Migrant Fleet assembled around the massive forms of the three Liveships.

**Liveship **_**Rayya**_

**Assembly Hall**

A large number of Quarians, each representing a ship to the Conclave, had gathered at the Assembly Hall to discuss the next course for the Migrant Fleet. Heated debates are already being thrown across the hall as various representatives voiced sides.

"This expedition is taking too long and we haven't find a single planet for this endeavor." One of the representatives said. "This is pointless."

"We still haven't gone far enough." Another retorted. "We all knew the risk before we started this expedition. Nine weeks are nothing compared to 300 years of wandering across known space."

"In addition, we've prepared the Migrant Fleet for the long run. The new factory ships and industrial ships are suffice to support the fleet in this." One of the representatives supported. "Even now, our ships are already re-stocking on fuel from the gas giant."

There are murmurs of agreement among the others and outnumbering the opposition until another one voiced her side.

"At least in Citadel space, we won't be alone and have someone to trade with." She sighed before continuing. "I know we're also on the run but I don't think we can last this long… Alone in wild of unknown space."

"We don't have a choice, Sheerah." One of the representatives near her replied. "By opening those relays, we are now criminals under Citadel law and our people would be prosecuted if we return."

"We wouldn't have to be here if the Council didn't prevent us to colonize that world we've found at the Par'Kesh system at the Traverse." One grumbled as he crossed his arms.

The Admiralty Board, presiding on an elevated platform, watched over the assembled members of the Conclave as they debate upon the new course of the Migrant Fleet.

"This is going nowhere." Admiral Zaal'Koris said and shook his head. "At this rate, we're more likely to move around in circles."

"I told you this is a bad idea, Koris." Admiral Han'Gerrel chided. "We should have devoted our efforts into liberating the homeworld."

Years before their self-imposed exile from known space, the Migrant Fleet suffered a significant blow when a determined raider force attacked them during an asteroid mining operation in the Terminus Systems. They are able to fend off and destroy most of the raiders, but at a terrible price. The Migrant Fleet lost several ships in the process along with thousands of Quarians living aboard them, and shattered their belief to the security of the Fleet.

In the aftermath of the attack, they tried searching for a planet they could settle but most colonies rejected and even received hostilities from some. And when they found an unclaimed world they called Par'Kesh, the Citadel Council got wind of it and told them it is territory of the Citadel. The Council threatened to evict them by force if they don't leave, and the Quarians are forced to leave.

The expedition they are currently embarking is a brainchild of Admiral Koris which had garnered a lot of support from the Conclave ever since the raider attack and the Citadel eviction. His plan consisted of refurbishing the Fleet that will allow it to sustain itself. This involves specialist ships like industrial ships that can refine and manufacture parts required by the Fleet, mining and refinery ships to provide resources and fuel, and additional agricultural ships that will support food production.

"Stop it, you two." Admiral Shala'Raan scolded them both. "That is not helping our situation."

"I still think this is a bad idea and wasteful." Gerrel defended himself. "We could have spent more years preparing the Fleet for the liberation."

The plan took years to complete by buying ships from various systems required, and refurbishing some ships to fit their new roles. Admiral Han'Gerrel proposed that the new "Production Fleet" is to be used to prepare the Migrant Fleet to fight the Geth and take back Rannoch. Suffice to say, his proposal didn't get much support due to the risk involve.

"And risk the extinction of our race by doing so?" Koris told him. "No one knows what to expect behind the Veil, we could be facing more and powerful ships that the Geth had amassed this 300 years."

"Aside from that." Shala'Raan interjected before Gerrel said anything else to stoke the flames. "We would also risk provoking the Council if we had gone with your plan, Gerrel." Han looked a little skeptical behind his face plate. "If the Council found out… And they will… They would take our build up as a sign of aggression and even more so if they learned that it will be used against the Geth. They will do everything to stop us, even declaring war upon us. They have no sympathy for our tribulations. They are only concerned in maintaining the status quo."

Admiral Gerrel sighed in defeat before shaking his head. He then looked to his right to face Admiral Rael'Zorah who had been silent since the start of the session along with Admiral Daro'Xen.

"What do you think, Rael?" He asked his friend. Rael'Zorah looked a little startled as he was disturbed from his thoughts. He then looked back at Gerrel who then asked him again. "What do think of this expedition we are in?"

Admiral Rael'Zorah remained silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He then sighed before replying.

"It is a necessity." He then looked around the Hall and watched the members of the Conclave as they debated. "I promised to build my wife and my daughter a home on Rannoch. But even I have to accept that we can't risk the lives of those living aboard the ships to take back Rannoch considering our condition that time. We will be doomed if we fight the Geth and the survivors will be doomed and prosecuted by the Council if we failed." He paused as he took a breath. "At least with this expedition, we could be doomed but we have better odds at finding somewhere to settle than winning a war."

"And besides, we can never go back or we are surely going to be prosecuted by opening those two relays we used to get before leaving the furthest cluster." Shala'Raan finished it for him. "We have to keep going, for the sake of the younger generation."

Han'Gerrel nodded and accepted he won't be getting much support at this time. He also accepted that they can't return now after going this far. He continued watching Conclave proceed with the discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>Cruiser <strong>_**Teraana**_

The discussion took nearly two hours before a decision is made. The Migrant Fleet are to stay in the system they are currently in, and proceed to prepare the ships for the next extended FTL travel. Preventive maintenance and repairs are already underway, and mining operations proceeded to gather fusion fuel and minerals needed to restock their reserves. Finally, part of the Patrol Fleet are given a mission to scout the surrounding systems.

That is why Captain Tala'Reem is currently riding down the elevator to reach the engineering deck in order to speak with the ship's chief engineer. She then heard a chime before she then heard the mild sounds of machinery as the door slid open. She exited the elevator and walked into the cavern-like room of engineering.

She can hear the sounds of various machineries as they hum and whirr. She greeted the engineering crew she passed by until she reached the quarian working on a console by a viewport with the glowing drive core behind it. The quarian noticed her approach and turned around to greet her.

"Ah, captain. Good evening. How may I help you?"

"Good evening, Karo." She greeted back. "How's the ship?"

"All systems are at optimal conditions. The heat panels are working like a charm for emptying the heat sinks." Karo'Hael, chief engineer of the _Teraana_, started. "The drive core is already discharged while you were away for the Conclave. We're still good on fuel for travel across several systems."

"Excellent, we don't have to go that far anyway but I'll contact the Production Fleet for a refuel request just in case. The Admiralty had assigned us for a scouting mission at a system around fourteen light-years from here." She told him. "Hopefully we can find a suitable planet to settle on."

"Hopefully." Karo nodded. "This expedition is taking a toll on the people on the _Doreen_. They're scared what we will find out here… Or rather what we will not find."

Tala sighed. "I know. But it's not like we have much of a choice now." She then looked around the engineering room. "Well… Have a good night, Karo. We will depart by oh-eight hundred."

"Good night, Captain." Karo replied. Tala then headed back to the elevator. He then turned back to his console to check the other systems.

* * *

><p>Tala'Reem collapses into her bed on her back, and groans as she stretches out a bit. She then sighs in relief and relaxes on her bed. Around her bed are thick curtains which formed pretty much the boundary of her "room", what passes for a room in the ships of the Migrant Fleet.<p>

She can hear the soft murmurs which are muffled by the thick curtains, and the soft sounds that the ship made that she had been accustomed to. The curtains provide her enough privacy they can afford her. Beside her bed at the left is a small locker that also serves as her side table where her few personal belongings are placed.

As a youngling, she had dreamed of travelling unknown space of the galaxy and finding strange worlds hidden beyond unknown stars. She dreamed of making first contact with new civilizations beyond the realms of the Citadel, going on adventures, and gaining allies for the Fleet.

She'd never expected to be really travelling through uncharted space, and to be this stressful. She sighs in exhaustion and then thought about the events that had gone by since they've left the fringes of known space. She activates her omni-tool, projected around her right forearm, and sets her alarm before turning the omni-tool off. She then closes her eyes and allows the ship's sounds to lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Liveship <strong>_**Rayya**_

Admiral Rael'Zorah can't wait to see her daughter as he walk down the hallway. He greeted many of the ship's crew along the way. He then took the right corridor as he reached a cross intersection. He soon reached one of the Rayya's care center and then stopped by the large window where a few other Quarians are looking into. The care center served to provide space for the quarian children born on the ship where they can live and grow without an enviro-suit. It is also where they are educated and prepared for the future.

The large window gives him a view into the open space which serves as a playground for the children. He looks around and watches the young quarians running around or playing with toys while wearing various clothing in different colors.

The overhead light fixtures show the beauty of their people with the fair gray skins and black hair of varying lengths that are usually hidden behind the enviro-suits that served as their image to the rest of the galaxy. In the history of the fleet, no outsiders had been allowed to see or reach the care centers in order to protect the next generation of Quarians.

He then found her daughter, Tali, playing a game with three other girls. Tali looked so happy as shown by the smile on her face. She skipped about the marked tiles and then jumped triumphantly upon reaching the end. She then looked at his direction and quickly recognized him through the design of his enviro-suit. She waved with a smile which he waved back. He then nodded at her which Tali quickly understood and returned playing with her friends.

"Checking on our little one are we, Rael?"

He quickly recognized that voice to which he smiled behind his mask. He turned around to see his wife, Tia'Zorah, in a purple suit with diagonal stripes of blue. She had one hand on her hips while looking at him with some amusement, judging by her gestured with her head. He pictured her beautiful face behind the mask in his mind. They then hugged each other for a moment before they both looked through the window to watch their daughter.

"How was the meeting with the Conclave?" Tia asked him. He knew she likely heard a lot about what transpired during the Conclave session earlier, and have her own thoughts that they're likely going to discuss later.

"Same as the previous meeting." Rael started as they watched Tali now playing with some toys. "Many still supported and optimistic about the Fleet's current course." He paused as he thought what else to say while they're still in public. "There are still those grumbling about venturing too far from known space."

Tia giggled softly at that and lightly shook her head. She found the notions of those "grumblers" a bit funny considering many of them were supporters of Koris' plan when it was still being conceived.

"I don't see why they need to worry considering we've already prepared for this." Tia replied and looked at bit more solemnly. "We can't do anything about it now. And out here, we have a better chance of giving our people and our little Tali a better future."

"I promised that I would build you two a home on Rannoch, and I still do."

"Hush, dear. You should know that it isn't what's important to us." Tia told him. "We can still build a new home out there. And besides, once we found a planet to live on…" She paused and haughtily clung to his arm. "We could give Tali a sister or a brother."

Rael blushed behind mask and felt his blooding rushing to face. He looked around and saw the other parents and guardians chuckling a bit before looking away.

"Tia!" Rael stuttered to which his wife giggled.

"Oh. I'm just teasing!" Tia quickly told him. "C'mon, let's go meet Tali inside. I'm sure she have a lot to share with us."

Rael smiled at that and looked forward spending time with Tia and Tali as a family. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

**Cruiser **_**Teraana**_

The bridge is a hive of activity as various members of the bridge crew prepare for the upcoming mission given to them by the Admiralty Board. Overseeing the bridge preparation is Cmdr. Kael'Mar as he walked to different bridge stations to check on their developments.

"Drive Core and engines are at optimal conditions, commander. We have enough fuel for ten days including the extended fuel tanks." Feena, one of the operators at engineering, reported to him. "We are ready to go anytime." She then turned to her partner, Talo, who nodded and gave his report.

"Same here, Commander. Life support systems are operating at full capacity, and the heat sinks only have an average of 3% heat level. We also have re-stocked on liquid coolants for the droplet systems."

Kael nodded as he replied. "Good work. This should make our trip less worrying. Send Chief Hael my compliments."

"Will do, Commander." Talo replied. Feena and Talo then returned to monitoring the readings on their holo-screens.

Kael then headed for the tactical station where Lieutenant Devor'Tanar, tactical officer and chief of security, is located. Kael saw him working on his console as he approached. Devor noticed Kael's approach and stopped what he was doing to greet him.

"Good morning, Commander. What can I help you with?"

"How are defensive systems, Devor?" Kael asked. Devor nodded as he typed in some commands into his console to get the relative information.

"The operational systems of the cannons are fully functional, and the targeting systems are recalibrated. The GARDIAN systems are fully operational and recalibrated as well." Devor first stated as he read the files on the holo-screen. "We still have a full complement disruptor torpedoes, and conventional anti-ship once we ran out of the former."

Kael nodded as he Devor continued.

"We've done some work on the kinetic barrier emitters and the shield capacitors. This increased our shield capacity by twenty percent."

"Excellent work. These should be useful in the long run." Kael remarked. _And hope we don't need them soon._ He mentally said to himself.

"Thank you, Commander." Devor bowed his head a little.

Kael heard the bridge door slid open to his right. He saw Tala and their navigator, Deeras'Talra, entering the bridge through the starboard door.

"Good morning, Captain…. Chief Talra…" Kael greeted them both. "How's the meeting with the council?"

"Nothing much to be concerned of." Tala then shrugged. "We mostly talked about the allocation of provisions in preparation of the trip. We also talked about our preliminary destination with Deeras here and Karo." She then looked at the navigator who then took out his datapad. He then inputted some commands on the screen as he spoke.

"As our first destination, we chose a system around 11 light-years from our position and it is near the galactic plane." Deeras then passed the datapad to Kael he accepted. On the screen, it showed the star system they are currently in, and a long line connecting it towards a star system above the galactic plane. From there, he saw broken lines leading towards a dozen star systems. "This should get us another system away from Citadel space. From there, it would be standard telemetry and planetary scouting missions."

Kael thought it was pretty much standard from what they've been doing since leaving the seventh system from the cluster they used as a jump point. He then handed back the datapad to Deeras.

"It looks good, Deeras." Kael said to him before turning Tala as he placed his hands behind his back. "All ships systems are operational, Captain. We're ready for departure."

"Good to hear." Tala said and then turned to the navigator. "Get to your post, Deeras. Get flight control ready for departure."

"Yes, Captain." Deeras replied crisply. He quickly headed to his station at flight control and proceeded to work.

"Let's get to our posts, Commander." Tala said to Kael before heading for the command chair. Kael followed up and took his post by the holo-pdedestal. Tala then activated the ship intercom and spoke. "This is the captain speaking… All crew prepare for departure and secure all stations. That is all."

Tala turned off the intercom as she straightened herself on the command chair. She then called out to the flight control station.

"Ades, take us out." She said to the pilot sitting at another console beside Deeras' station. "Ahead

"Taking us out of the Fleet…" Ades, the pilot, said aloud as he slowly took the cruiser away from fleet. "Setting our course vector… Initiating FTL…"

The drive core of the _Teraana_ hummed loudly as ship adjusted its vector and pointing it towards its destination. Its engines then glowed blindingly bright and the _Teraana_ disappeared as it streaked forward beyond the speed of light.

* * *

><p>Well glad to get this done. As I've stated at the beginning, many of this is a re-write of the first chapter and a large number of similarities. I've changed the flow of the plot since I've gotten overboard with the previous version and had strayed too far. Now as I promised in the last chapter at the previous version, human contact will be in at best two chapters after that. Also the <em>Vaharin<em> is a bit of a clue about the tech level of humans.

Well on to next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**3****rd**** Month – 15****th**** Day– 2448 Galactic Standard Year (GSY)**

**Cruiser **_**Teraana**_** [In FTL Transit]**

Tala woke up to the sound of the alarm on her omni-tool. She moaned as she brought up her forearm to see a blinking orange band around her wrist. She lightly tapped it and then stopped the alarm as the band winked out. She sat up and moved her legs off the side of her bed before yawning as she stretched out her arms. She then moved her shoulders around to remove the stiffness before checking the time.

_4:30 in the morning._ She mentally said to herself. _Better get moving._

She stretched out her legs before standing up and leaving her cubicle through the curtain door. She stepped into the corridor between rows of curtains, and saw some quarians moving about. She greeted them as she made her way towards the door. She soon left the living quarters and headed for the ship's mess hall.

It took her a minute and several corridors to reach the mess hall. Even this early, there are already plenty of quarians in the room. Many of the quarians near the door noticed her presence and greeted her. She greeted them back as she headed for the counter and approached one of the mess attendants.

"Good morning, Captain." The mess attendant greeted her. "What would you have for today?"

"The usual, Resner." Tala said a bit groggily. She stifled a yawn before adding another order. "Also give me some Ehran tea along with it."

"Right away." The attendant said with a nod.

He turned to one of the supply crates along the back wall of the galley. He took out two tube-like packets from one of them before taking a sealed bottle from another. He then brought them to one of the scanner pads on the counter. The scanners immediately scanned them for contamination and logged their barcode.

"Here you go, Captain… Two Schamre root pastes and one Ehran tea."

"Thank you, Resner." Tala replied with a nod. Tala then typed in her code on a holo-interface by the scanner to register the transaction.

She took her _meal_ and took a look around to find a seat. She saw a table open near along the wall and headed there. She then took her seat as placed down her food on the table. She then picked up the bottle of tea and removed the plug off the thin flexible tube on top. She connected it with her mask's induction port and then took a sip.

"Good morning, Tala." She heard someone cheerfully greeting her. She looked up to see her close friend, Aneya'Doras, taking her seat across the table.

"Morning, Aneya." Tala replied with a smile after removing the bottle's tube off her mask's induction port. "You're quite a bottle of sunshine this morning. Did something good happen?"

"You wouldn't believe what happened last night while you were asleep." Aneya said with some excitement. Tala lightly waved her hand for Aneya to continue. "Falas just confessed to Sayu!"

Aneya'Veras is one of Tala's closest friends aboard the ship and had met before Tala gained captaincy of the _Teraana_. She is one of cruiser's many maintenance engineers that kept the 300 year old quarian cruiser mostly intact. She also has a reputation of being the deeply connected to _scuttlebutt_ of the _Teraana_, and a few other ships, which kept her updated in a different happenings.

"That timid marine confessed to Sayu?" Tala looked surprised as she said that. "How did Sayu took it?" She asked as she removed the cover off one of the food tube.

Aneya giggled before answering. "Haha! She stuttered and then babbled like a youngling. _*giggled*_ I can bet one of my rations that they glowed red with all the blushing behind their masks."

"I wouldn't doubt it. We know that Sayu has a soft spot for him ever since they've been transferred here during Captain Ralo's time." Tala laughed a bit. "So… What happened then?" She connected the food tube to her mask's induction port and began sucking out the liquid-like texture of sterilized food mush.

"Sayu said that she would think about before walking away. But judging the way she said that, she is really surprised by his confession." Aneya said before continuing. "Falas looked a bit down after that."

"Have you seen either of them this morning?" Tala asked curiously as she placed the down the now empty and shriveled food tube on the table.

"No not yet." Aneya shook her head. "I haven't heard from the others yet. But no one seem to be worried."

"Better leave them be. I doubt we could do much about them anyway." Tala told her. "Anyways, how's the ship holding up?" Tala asked before sipping some tea.

"She's holding up quite nicely and no one reported atmospheric leaks." Aneya answered confidently. "Do you think we can find something in this next system? The last system was another bust."

"Can't promise anything, Aneya. The previous system is quite empty except for proto-planets which aren't that much of use." Tala told her. "Besides, we may have better luck with this system. Astrometrics reported that they've detected large readings of _aksijona_ and _okva_ on one of the planets there."

"That's a first. Most of the planets we've found are quite toxic or can't support life." Aneya said with a hint of surprise.

Most scientists, including quarians, all over known space agreed that the mass relays connected to most, if not all, habitable worlds in the galaxy. That's why most prospectors and explorers don't explore beyond, at most, 20 light-years from the relay due to cost in resources. The very few recorded deep space expeditions yielded very little result and found barren systems. Now with the Migrant Fleet's expedition, they've traveled further than any known being has gone before, and it seems their efforts about to bear fruit.

"The astrometrics are optimistic about this system, after seeing the readings myself I must say it's a good system." Tala said as she removed the cover of the other food tube. "At best, we can use it as a respite colony for the Fleet before moving further." She then proceeded on sucking out the contents of her last food tube.

"I can see that." Aneya replied with a nod. "It would be good to find some place for our people to settle while the rest of the ships continued exploring."

Tala finished emptying the contents of her last food tube and set it down before replying. "I concur. Plus we could use the resources there to make a decent shipyard to slowly replace our ships." She then sipped some more of her teat as she checked the time on her omni-tool.

_Nearly time for my shift._ Tala thought as she finished her tea. She then set it down and deactivated her omni-tool before looking at her friend. "Well I better cut our conversation short. Time for my command shift. We'll see each other later tonight?"

"Sure." Aneya nodded. "I'll be by the hangar bay along with the other."

"Got it. See you later and have a good day." Tala said as she stood up while picking up her empty food tubes and bottle.

"You too as well."

Tala headed for the nearest trash receptacle and disposed her food tubes and bottle into it. She then left the mess hall and headed for the bridge.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

_**Teraana**_** Bridge**

"We will be reaching the next system in less than 5 minutes, Captain." Ades announced from the helm of flight control station.

"Copy that, Ades." Tala replied crisply with a nod. "Continue on course."

They soon dropped out of FTL at the outer system with a weak Cherenkov flash. They immediately began scanning their surroundings.

"Report." Tala called out.

"We have empty space within a ten thousand _liras_ radius. Except for a three free floating rocks." Veeron, the sensors operator, reported.

"All systems are optimal, Captain." Feena reported.

"Good. Veeran find us that planet that astrometrics tagged for investigation." Tala ordered. "Take us in, Ades."

"Affirmative, Captain." Ades replied.

The _Teraana_ shuddered a bit as the engines propelled the cruiser at mid-sublight velocity. The sensors are hard at work at detecting the planet that is capable of supporting life. Unknown to them, their arrival didn't go unnoticed as they've triggered one of the hidden sensor probes floating in space.

The probe is disguised as a large floating hunk of space rock with its dimensions around tens of meters. It has long-range and short-range sensors protruding from its form that are designed to detect objects and signals at different spectrums. It quickly detected the flash of Cherenkov radiation that the _Teraana_ FTL drop emitted, and then its onboard intelligence analyzed its findings. It made its analysis within a span of moments before it began relaying them to other probes and to its central command. It and the other probes proceeded to keep track of the unknown ship's movements and continued relaying their findings.

* * *

><p>Revolving along the third orbit of the system's star is a desert world called Patagonia. It is dotted with large enclosed seas. If one looked closely with a globe of Earth at hand, one would describe it like Earth with water bodies and lands inverted with a number of differences. Large patches of green dotted around the coasts of the great seas.<p>

It arid desert environment gave it less ecological development but allowed for few species of flora and fauna to thrive. The coastal regions provided the only source of ecological diversity, and it also made these regions one of the dangerous places.

It also contained vast deposits of minerals which prompted colonization over a decade ago, and various colonies are erected near them. Ice comets were towed and delivered to these colonies and then melted into large artificial reservoirs to provide a renewable source of water. Atmospheric barriers are projected around the colonies which shielded the inhabitants and agricultural facilities from the harsh conditions and provided a fairly Earth-like environment.

**In orbit of Patagonia**

**Patagonia Orbital Station**

**Command Center**

Patagonia Station served as the orbital dock and trading center for the colony. It is shaped like a mushroom top, over 3000 meters across, with four pairs of docking arms, extending over 1000 meters from the central structure.

The command center is pretty devoid of activity except for the few crew manning the consoles that handle the major operations of the station. They won't be expecting any shipments for more than three days.

"This is a bore." Rick Perez said to no one. He is in-charge of the sensors and keeping track of ships or various objects in the system.

The console then started pinging which indicated that the sensor net detected something. Rick found it odd as he brought up the sensor readings which showed the object to be at outer system. He then brought up the visual feed and saw a ship with a wheel-like structure at the bow and straight hull at the stern. He is surprised at what he saw and immediately called out to the others.

"I'm detecting an unknown ship at the outer system." Rick reported as he tracked the ship as it moves towards the inner system. "It's moving at mid-sublight and its heading our way."

"Calling Colonel Arman. We have an emergency." Charles Trevor from communications said into the intercom.

"_I'm coming up. What's the situation?"_ Colonel Arman replied a moment later.

"Nothing yet. But Rick said that the unknown is heading our way." Trevor replied.

"_Contact the magistrate. Tell them what's going on. Send out general quarters."_

"On it, Colonel." Trevor replied and quickly sent a message to the Patagonia Magistracy at the planet below. He then activated the klaxons throughout the station as he spoke. "Attention all personnel. This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill. We have unknown bogie heading our way. Secure all stations."

Across the orbital station, various personnel stopped what they were doing, and those resting in their quarters bolted out of their beds, and ran towards their designated stations. The station's defensive systems are then manned and activated before they rose out of the station's hull.

In less than two minutes, the door slid open and Colonel Frederick Arman, commanding officer of the orbital station, entered the command center. He looked around to see the bridge now fully manned. He reached for the holo-projector situated at the center of the circular room.

"Report."

"Unknown is still heading our way, Colonel." Rick reported as he monitored his sensor screen. "Still maintaining its course and speed."

"Did the ship's profile match anything in our database?" Frederick asked as he pulled out a visual feed of the unknown ship. One look at it is enough to make him raise an eyebrow.

_It's a freaking junker._ He thought as he continued looking at the feed. He then heard Rick's reply after running the ship's profile through the database.

"It doesn't match any known designs."

"Are you able to make a scan on this ship?"

"Only passive scans, Colonel. But from the looks of it, it's a real junker. Definitely not a hostile ship or capable of handling extended combat."

Frederick nodded in agreement. From the looks of it, this ship won't be causing much trouble. And being an unknown ship design makes this situation a first contact event.

"Contact the Magistracy, Trevor. Tell them we got a first contact situation."

"Affirmative, Colonel." Charles replied with a nod before contacting the Magistracy for the second time.

"Alright people. We got ourselves a first contact event here. We do this by the book." Frederick told them who nodded. He smiled at that as he proceeded to give the following orders. "Get the corvettes form a defensive wall between us and the unknown ship. Prepare our first contact package."

* * *

><p><strong>Quarian Cruiser <strong>_**Teraana**_

**Bridge**

"Captain, I'm picking heavy com traffic from the planet." Mari reported with a mixture of mild shock and surprise as they neared the planet.

"What!?" Tala nearly shouted with her eyes wide as plates. She was surprised to hear that there's someone in this system.

"I'm detecting several vessels heading our way." Veeron reported as he monitored the readings from his sensors. "Estimating them to be of frigate-type vessels. I'm also detecting seeing a large orbital platform behind them."

"Can you identify them?"

"Negative, Captain. I'm detecting a different transponder signal. Definitely not ours or any known Citadel signatures."

"Put them on the holo-projection." Tala ordered as she stood from the command chair and joined Kael at the holo-pedestal where it now showed several vessels forming a short wall before them. Behind them is a rather large circular station, wider than the Liveships, with four pairs of prongs around it. "Kael… Devor… Get the ship on combat ready. But don't target them just yet, this is a first contact situation."

"Already on it." Kael replied as he activated the intercom to alert the crew.

Devor nodded and proceeded to charge up their weapons at half-charge and have them pointed to the general direction of the unknown ships.

"Ades, ease us up to a full stop. Keep our distance." Tala commanded.

"Putting us at full stop." Ades said as he had the _Teraana_ decelerate before stopping at twenty thousand _liras_ from the frigate formation.

_We should have anticipated about encountering an alien civilization here._ Tala first thought as she watched the unknown ship formation and the large station behind them on the holo-projection. _I do hope they aren't hostile. Because if they're not, we better warn the Fleet._

The standoff lasted for less than a minute before Veeron began receiving a signal to his console.

"Captain, I'm receiving a transmission from the station… It's a video file."

"Play it on the main screen." Tala ordered as she turned her head to the main screen by the front of the bridge.

Veeron nodded and inputted a few commands into his console. The main screen switched from the showing the ship formation to a fair-looking humanoid wearing a dark grey uniform. The thing that surprised them is that the humanoid looked quite similar to them without the gray skin tone and have different ears. Below him is a set of pictographs which began to move as he spoke.

"_I am Frederick Arman."_ He then tapped himself, indicating his name. A pictograph of a humanoid tapping himself also moved accordingly. _"I command this station."_ He pointed to markings on his left chest and then gestured the place around him. _"Do you come in peace…?" _He gestured to one set of pictographs showing two humanoid figures bowing to each other and shaking their hands._ "or for conquest?"_ He then gestured to another set showing one of the figures armed with a blade and then stabbing the unarmed one. Yellow boxes, lightly flashing, then highlighted the two sets as they repeated their animations.

Tala, along with the others, didn't understand much of what seemed to be an officer except that he introduced himself. The flashing yellow boxes showed possibly their intentions are to the planet's inhabitants. The pictographs made it easy for them to choose with one showing two figures giving each other gestures of respect, and the other obviously about hostilities.

"Well that's very creative of them. Using animated pictographs as a means of first contact along with pre-recorded video." Kael remarked as the video replayed from the beginning.

"Then let's give them a reply before they decide that we're hostile." Tala replied with a nod. She then turned to Veeron, already ready to make a reply, and spoke. "Veeron, prepare a reply at the same format they used. Be sure to cut out that animation with two peaceful figures"

"Got it, Captain." Veeron replied with a nod.

Tala inputted commands into the pedestal which then showed a camera-like figure pointed at her. She the cleared her throat before speaking.

"I am Tala'Reem…"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:**

Here's the second chapter of Exiles of the Star (Version 2). I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. I also plan for a separate contact with the Citadel (not just turians) with the same human faction. But that's for later. Next would be about the initial meetings between _Teraana_ and Patagonia, and the Migrant Fleet later on.

Leave comments and suggestion at the comments section, and PM me if you have some suggestion to use.


End file.
